Will You Remember Me?
by greengirl16
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero cannot stay away from each other, but what happens when something goes extremely wrong?


Hey. Back with another fic. I thought I'd never get back to Wicked, but here I am. :) Enjoy -Greengirl16

The title to this may change.

******************THE FIRST CHAPTER IS RATED M***************

* * *

"Fiyero stop," Elphaba giggled and tried to push Fiyero off her.

Fiyero made a trail of kisses down Elphaba's long neck, making her shiver. _Stop! What are you doing? _her conscience screamed. She sat up and pushed Fiyero away, suddenly serious.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Fiyero, you're dating Galinda. She's my best friend. I can't go behind her back like this," she awkwardly shifted away from him.

Fiyero looked hurt.

"We can be friends. Just friends," Elphaba said sternly, smoothing out her now wrinkled dress. Another one of their study dates had turned into something more. Elphaba had to stop this before it went too far.

The dorm room door flew open and a petite blonde entered carrying at least six large pink shopping bags. "Fiyero? What are you doing here?" Galinda asked setting down the bags.

"I have a test tomorrow in Oz History and Elphie offered to help me study," Fiyero lied avoiding Elphaba's this-is-why-this-needs-to-stop look.

"How thoughtful of her! You didn't forget our date later did you?"

"Not at all, sweetheart."

Galinda giggled. "I found the perfect dress while shopping today! Let me find it!" she dug through her pile of bags and pulled out a pink frilly dress that had a silver bow that glistened in the florescent dorm lights. "Look at the bow sparkle!" Galinda gushed. "If it looks good here, imagine when I am wearing it one the dance floor!"

"Don't you already own that dress?" Elphaba asked.

"No, that one has a bow that ties in the front, not the back." Galinda explained.

Elphaba rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I'm sorry Elphie, but when it comes to fashion, you're hopeless." Galinda hung the dress in her closet. "Fiyero do you like the dress?"

"I think it's beautiful,"

Galinda smiled.

"-but it will look more beautiful on you." Fiyero continued sucking up.

"You're too perfect!" Galinda squealed and kissed him. She grabbed him by his hand, "we need to go find you an equally perfect outfit!"

"Isn't that a little much?" Fiyero tried working his way out of shopping.

"Fiyero, my Momsie and Popsie traveled all the way from the Upper Uplands for this Socialite ball. We. Must. Look. Perfect."

"Help me," Fiyero whispered.

"Have fun!" Elphaba smiled.

"Don't you want to come?" Galinda asked.

"I have to go to the library for some research."

Galinda pouted.

"That's not going to work this time," Elphaba said, laughing at her attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." Galinda huffed. "I'll be back soon to get ready."

"I'll probably still be at the library."

"Don't stay there too long," Galinda chastised. "Honestly Elphie, I sometimes wonder if the time you spend there is bad for your health."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Bye!" Galinda waved and grabbed Fiyero's hand pulling him out the door.

"You are so going to pay," Fiyero mouthed to Elphaba and then shut the door.

Elphaba gathered her things and shoved them into her bag. She swung it over her shoulder, double-checked that she had everything she needed, and left for the library.

Several hours later, Elphaba closed one of the several books she had found on Animal Rights. She was writing an essay for her biased English professor on Animal equality. It was going to take a lot to persuade the old man… Elphaba sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose and she automatically pushed them back up. Slowly, her eyes began to droop. She yawned and looked at the time. Eleven-thirty?

The librarian was long gone and a janitor slowly put his broom back on his cart. "You done in here, miss?"

"Sorry," Elphaba rushed to grab her things. "I lost track of time."

"Do you have a ride back to your dorm?"

"No, I prefer walking."

"It's a little late to be walking by yourself."

"I'll be fine. Crage Hall isn't far from here," Elphaba smiled and walked out the door.

Small lamps lit the narrow sidewalk winding back to Crage Hall. Elphaba walked briskly.

A shadowed figure sat on a bench ahead of her. _Go a different way._ A voice screamed in her head. It was the only path back to Crage Hall. Just ignore them they won't bother you. She quickened her step. She walked past the figure, avoiding any eye contact. _It's okay_. Elphaba let out a breath.

"Hey, Miss Elphaba," a gruff voice called.

Elphaba froze. She felt her heart racing in her chest. _Run. _She didn't move.

The figure got off the bench and staggered towards her. "I-" the figure babbled, "I need you to confirm a rumor I heard."

"What's that?" Elphaba breathed.

"I heard you and Princey have a thing."

"What are you talking about?" _Run! _Her mind shouted again.

"Don't deny it. I see you two sneaking around and I saw you leave his dorm yesterday afternoon."

"How?" Elphaba whispered to herself.

"Which makes me wonder…does Miss Galinda know?"

"Shut up. It doesn't matter. It's over."

"So you aren't denying it?" The figured mumbled again.

"Look, it's late. Galinda is probably back and wondering where I am." Elphaba turned to leave, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Going so soon?"

She spun around to look the figure in the face. Avaric.

"I want-" Avaric snickered. "I want to know what he sees in you, greenie."

"You're drunk," Elphaba struggled to pull out of his hand. He tightened his grip.

"So what if I am?"

Elphaba twisted around.

"Don't bother," Avaric whispered in her ear. "He must see something in you," he ran his fingers down Elphaba's neck, making her shiver.

"Don't touch me," Elphaba warned.

Avaric leaned in and pressed his head against Elphaba's. "I just want a taste," he breathed onto Elphaba's face. The smell of alcohol was heavy on his breath. Elphaba held down the bile bubbled uneasily in her stomach.

Avaric twisted his fingers into Elphaba's midnight hair and pushed her forward towards his body and lips. He pressed his lips against Elphaba's forcing her to deepen the kiss. She bit down on his lip and he pulled back. Elphaba slapped him across the face.

"I like 'em feisty," he smirked.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." Elphaba hissed.

"Oh? You're only worthy of royalty? We'll see." Avaric shoved her roughly to the coble sidewalk. Elphaba hit her head. She closed her eyes in pain. Everything was spinning. Avaric climbed on top of her and started working on her dress buttons.

Elphaba screamed, but Avaric's hand quickly covered her mouth. She bit his finger. "Bitch," Avaric sneered, "it's not going to work." He punched her.

Elphaba struggled to stay conscious.

"Hold still. This won't take long if you cooperate."

Everything went black.

"There, that's better," Avaric sneered, unbuttoning the last button.

* * *

**Should I continue? Review.**


End file.
